I'm surrounded (by idiots)
by pomidor
Summary: Iwatobi gay swimmers see a disturbing photo on facebook. It all goes downhill from there. (basically Rin/almost everyone)


Nagisa always did this. Honestly, it was a bit annoying how he got on Rei's bed with Rei's laptop to check out Rei's facebook profile. Why did he give him the password? He was really regretting that decision.

"Hey, Rei-chan what do you think about –"

Suddenly his facial expression changed. He opened his mouth in shock.

"Is something wrong Nagisa-kun?"

When the other didn't answer Rei sat down on the edge of the bed to see what Nagisa was so surprised about.

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

"But why… why the hell is Rin kissing Mikoshiba's brother?" Rei couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Do you think it's photoshoped?"

"It must be! Who updated it?"

"Someone called 'reddie'. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, but—"

"Yeah, we can't let Haru-chan see this."

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

It's not like they knew for sure what connected Rin and Haru. They made observations and discussed them only between themselves. This time they needed somebody's help.

"I don't see the problem."

"Buuuut, Mako-chan-!"

"Guys, Haru checks his facebook about once half a year. There is no way he's gonna see this on his dashboard."

"But isn't Rin cheating on him? Shouldn't Haruka-senpai know about this?"

"We don't even know if they are going out. We shouldn't meddle."

"Aren't you Haru-chan's best friend? How can you be so cold-hearted?"

Makoto paused.

"You know something!" Rei noticed.

"Well, no, I don't…"

"Did Haru talk to you about Rin?"

"Look, I can't just spill Haru's private –"

"Mako-chan! This is important!"

"It's not like Haru told me anything! But well, I did notice the way he looks at Rin and—"

"See! You're good at recognizing feelings, right? So it must be true!"

Makoto looked up at Nagisa and Rei. In close proximity as always.

"Yes, I'm good at it." He said seriously. Rei blushed a little but Nagisa seemed oblivious.

"So will you do something?"

"I'm not sure what we should do. But I don't think Haru's the only one we should worry about."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Don't cry Gou"

Makoto knew her's reaction was going to be on the hysterical side. They could have waited with this phone call.

"It's –hic- Kou."

Oh, she's getting back to normal.

"Yes, sorry Kou. Why are you crying?"

"That bastard! How dare he!"

And she hang up. That went perfect.

"Any other plans?" Makoto asked his two friends.

"I think this problem must be solved at the source."

"Rei-chan, do you mean…?"

"Yes. Let's pay Rin a visit."

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Haru had a feeling. Like he forgot to do something. He tried to call Makoto, who always remembered about important things, but he forgot to pay for this month. Maybe Nagisa will be on facebook, like usually.

He rarely visited this side. Nagisa formed his account, although Haru had no interest in photos of his friends.

When he finally got the password right he noticed something strange on the front side. Something that had the color of Rin's hair. He scrolled down to see the full picture.

He stared at it for five minutes without making a move. Then he stood up, took his jacket and left.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Makoto entered the room without knocking, only to see Sosuke listening to music on the top bunk.

Sosuke shot him an uninterested look.

"Where's Rin-chan?" Nagisa demanded.

"The pool."

While Rei and Nagisa started running there, Makoto observed Sosuke. Did he see it? No, he seemed far too calm. If Makoto figured him out correctly, he might become a problem too.

"You need something else?"

"No, I'm sorry for intruding."

He hoped he won't see it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Sosuke opened a mail from a guy on their team that liked to spam. It said 'check out this photo' and a link. Well, he can click, he's not doing anything anyway.

Well, now this is interesting. He may even pay a visit to the room in front of him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm back, Nitori-senpai."

Strange, the atmosphere in the room seemed kind of ominous. Why did Nitori glare at him like that?

"Say, Momotarou" Nitori said advancing his way "Why did you do that?"

"Wha- What did I do, senpai?" He said backing up.

Nitori may be small, but he looked scary at that moment.

"Why did you put your dirty little hands on Rin-senpai?"

"Huh?"

He didn't have a chance to say anything more.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Haru was almost at the door when he saw him. Rin's 'best friend' gave him a nasty look.

They grabbed the handle at the same time. The fight begun.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Rin!"

He didn't expect to see the whole Iwatobi Swimming Club, minus Haru, at Samezuka at this hour. Not to say he was unhappy about it. He started smiling but quickly stopped when a phone was thrust right before his face. It had a very unexpected photo on it.

"What the-?"

"Is it photoshoped?" Makoto asked hurriedly.

Rin looked at their serious faces and averted his gaze.

"Well, no, but—"

"Rin-chan, how could you!"

"Wait! Firstly, I don't know why this photo even exist and secondly why are you—"

"Captain!" One of teammates entered the pool. "I think you should go with me immediately!"

The four friends looked at each other and followed him.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Rin stopped at the open door so the other free collided with his back.

"Oh my god, did you kill him?" He said looking at the scene.

Momotarou was laying on the floor unconscious with a bloodied face. Nitori, Haru and Sosuke kind of just looked at him at a loss and occasionally exchanged glares.

"It's not me." Said Haru in his calm voice.

"Yeah, not me either." Sosuke added.

"I-it was an accident. I didn't want to knock him out!"

"Ai-chan, you killed a man!"

"Well, technically he's still breathing." Said Haru. Then he eyed Rin. "What's with the photo?"

Rin already made a plan how to swiftly deny everything but Momo suddenly springed alive.

"I will explain."

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

_The wind was blowing and moving Rin's hair. Now that he thought of it, he was really similar to his sister. A little rougher but still extremely beautiful. _

_He stopped listening to him sometime ago and just stared at his lips. _

"_Have you ever kissed someone, Captain?" It slipped._

"_Huh?" Rin asked._

_It was on instinct. He leaned down and captured his senpai's lips without thinking. _

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

"And that was the story of my journey into bisexuality."

Nitori hit him with a book. "Don't sound so proud about it, moron!"

"Then who made the photo?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, 'reddie' is one of my brother's friends."

"More importantly" Sosuke said "Why didn't you hit him for this, Rin?"

"Well, he apologized. It's not like it's a big deal."

Suddenly Rin found himself pushed against a wall.

"So if I apologize" Haru glared at him "I can do whatever I want?"

He started moving closer but two pairs of hands stopped him.

An argument flared up between him, Sosuke and Nitori.

"Hey guys, guys, stop!" Makoto tried his best.

Rin took out his phone and clicked the sound of the police siren on the highest volume. That at least made them shut up.

"Makoto, should I tell them?"

"What? No, wait, Rin—"

It was too late. Rin already grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm already dating someone. Please, get over it."

He then proceed to drag Makoto into the Captain box only he had the key too.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

"This was not a good idea!" Makoto said when they finally sat down.

"Quit whining. You owe me one for you-know-what."

"Seriously, couldn't you just choose one of them? Instead of lying and making Haru mad at me forever and possibly endangering my life?"

"Oh, come on. You're best friends, you're not gonna stop being that because of some stupid love issues right?"

"Did you at least consider their feelings?"

"Of course, I did." Rin's voice turned serious. "All of them are my important friends. I wanted to avoid hurting them."

"Then why?—"

"Relationships tie people down. I want to be free."

Makoto sighted. "Sometimes you sound like Haru so much, it's annoying."

Idiots. They were all idiots. He hoped they will realize that before the year was over.


End file.
